Take Me
by KittyKayla
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has a fear of rejection, why else would he stick around with an abusive boyfriend? When a new man walks into his life will be be able to leave the past behind?


Hello dear and loyal readers~ I found some inspiration and decided to write a second fan fiction, I hope to make it equally as fun as Sweet Secrets! Please enjoy~3

* * *

Chimes, loud obnoxious chimes, spilled from the alarm on my night stand. I could barely move, bruised and battered from the night before. I was going to let it ring but a loud grunt next to me convinced me otherwise. Slapping the off button, pain shot up my arm and all down my body. My boyfriend laid next to me, his black hair spilling across the pillow, he was unharmed. Finny had told me to leave this man and the abusive relationship but I could not bring myself to do it. Maybe I feared never loving again, maybe I feared him. Finally he moved sitting up slightly and holding is head.

"Fuck I'm hung over." He mumbled under his breath. Glancing over at me he said nothing, ignoring the fact I was in excruciating pain.

"Pain meds are in the cabinet." I pointed to the bathroom. "Bring me some too." I yelled as he walked away.

Being gay was difficult for me. Half the men I'd hit on laughed in my face, my parents don't talk to me, and in general people look at me odd. This must be where my fear of rejection came from. It all got a little brighter when I met my boyfriend, he didn't judge me.

All was well and dandy, that was of course until the beatings started. He would come home now and then drunk and angry, yelling at me from time to time. Then one night he swung his fist, his ring taking out my eye. He told me he would stop, but when?

"Ciel.." He looked down at me, almost emotionless. "I'm sorry... I always do this." I know he's sorry, I get the same story every time. I took the pills he had offered and curled back up in bed, in willing to move.

"It's no big deal." I lied. He stood there for a moment, as though he had something else to say. It must have slipped his mind because he waked over to the chair in the corner to put his shoes on. I watched as he preformed the normal leaving routine of grabbing his coat. He grabbed other miss matched items and was heading for the door.

"Don't forget your glasses!" I shouted with all my mite. He quickly ran back to the bedroom to retrieve them.

"Thanks." He mumbled, he loves to mumble.

"Claude?" I should end it now...

"Yes?"

"Never mind." With that he was out the door.

X

An hour later I willed myself out of bed, thankful the pills had kicked it. I sluggishly wondered towards the bathroom, trying not to catch my reflection. I knew what I looked like, I looked like used trash, shamefully walking this earth in self loathing. I turned the hot water on in the shower and climbed in. The water was scolding, but I was happy to be burning off the remains of last night. After bathing I grabbed my long-sleeve blue tee and a pair of dark skinny jeans, my usual attire. I then grabbed my black hightops and a toaster pastry and was out the door.

My job was rather dull, book sales where dropping in modern times. I love books, the smell, the feel, the sound of paper. I had bought the shop three years ago on my twentieth birthday, hoping one day to write my own book. My plan had failed when I realized I had zero talent. Oh well.

Today it was just me and Mey-Rin, Bard and Finni had taken the day off to help a friend move. She wove though the book selves helping customers while I stood behind the register, flipping though some manga.

"Excuse me." Books slapped against the counter.

"Ah sorry, how can I help you?" I looked up and had to to a double take. The man was tall and stunning, black locks gracing his head much like Claude's.

"I'd like to buy theses." He pointed to the books awkwardly.

"Oh of course!" I quickly scanned the books and placed them in a bag. "Thirty-two fifty." Oh god I was jumping around like an idiot, he must notice. I bet he thinks I'm a fag, I am a fag, I have a PhD in faggotry. He handed me the cash with exact change and shuffled out the door. I looked down and noticed a white card poking out of the wad of cash. It was a business card, Sebastian Michealis. Holy shit, he's trying to pick me up.

X

That night I sat by my phone, picking it up and half dialing the number. Before I could complete the call I'd hang up, scared it was just a cruel joke. This battle with my self went on. You have Claude right? No you need a new man any way. Claude is a selfish ass hole. What if this Sebastian is an ass too? Finally I picked it up and dialed

"Hello?" The familiar voice of the man I met earlier came though.

"I-is this Sebastian?" What am I going to say, oh god.

"Depends, is this the adorable boy from the book shop?" The seductiveness in his voice made me shutter.

"Y-yes." What am I doing? I never stutter.

"Well then yes, this is him."

"Oh, well you kind gave me your card." No shit Sherlock, you got his number off it.

"Yes, that I did." He chuckled slightly. "May I know the name of the person I'm speaking with?"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." I'm telling a stranger my name, an he knows where I work, what if he's a total creep?

"Well Ciel, I'd like to take you out some time."

"Okay." What. What am I doing, you can't go out with a stranger. I knew nothing but this mans name yet I felt drawn to him, something I didn't feel with Claude.

"When do you get off work tomorrow? I'll pick you up." Claude was going to be so mad, I shouldn't do this.

"Six." Nope, too late.

"Perfect." He then hung up, leaving me clutching the home phone to my face and curled up on the chair.


End file.
